Teenlock
by jade.beaumont
Summary: Sherlock and John are 16 years old and in High school, John is the popular one with all the friends, but Sherlock is more of a loner. (Warning : May contain alcohol, and sexual refrences)


The party going inside one of the high scholar's homes was raging, music pounding at a painfully loud volume, alcohol everywhere, and bright colourful lights shining out of the windows. Outside Sherlock(16) sat on a bench, smoking quietly as he people watched. Parties weren't his thing, he preferred doing things...Well that weren't so loud.

John (16) noticed Sherlock just sitting there, and he ran over "What's up mate you going to join us?"

He looked up at John with a raised brow. "No" he stated, letting out a puff of smoke. "My eardrums could burst if I step more than five feet closer to that establishment." Sherlock turned his head and took another drag of his cigarette.

John let out a chuckle, and directed his gaze at Sherlock "Come on, it will be fun Sherlock. You might enjoy yourself"

"I highly doubt that John." He snorted, "Besides, your friends don't like me, and I don't like them."

"Screw them then Sherlock I want you to come and enjoy yourself, for once" John said smiling at Sherlock, but Sherlock didn't look at him.

"This isn't the kind of thing I do to enjoy myself." He frowned, "All that is going on in there are blokes and girls snogging, shagging and drinking." Sherlock pretended to gag. "Not what I call fun"

John rolled his eyes and sighed "At least let me bring you over a beer then?"

"I prefer not to drink." Sherlock shook his head. "Go on and have fun." Sherlock said moving his hand like he was dismissing John.

"I don't like you sitting alone Sherlock" John frowned looking at his friend.

"I'd rather sit alone out here than be suffocated by those in there." Sherlock told John.

"What do you want to do then?" John asked tilting his head to the side.

"Honestly?" He asked, glancing at John. "I'd rather go explore somewhere deserted." Sherlock looked around "But there is no where that i can see".

"Let's go do that then, we can go look for one." John suggested.

"No, you wanted to come here. Your friends are here and want to party or whatever." He stated, nodding to the house, "Go. Go have fun."

"As you said all it is, is blokes snogging, shagging and drinking" John replied looking at him.

"And you came here because you wanted to do at least one of the three." Sherlock said in a sarcastic tone.

"That's not the point Sherlock" John said rolling his eyes.

"Surely it is. We came all this way so go on. Go find a...pretty girl to get all lip-locked with" Sherlock gestured to dismiss John again.

"Really?" John raised his eyebrow "I don't want to leave you on your own" John said looking at Sherlock with a concerned look.

"Go on, have fun. I really don't care; I'm amusing myself by watching people." Sherlock sniggered.

John smiled at Sherlock and walked back over to party.

He watched John go and sighed softly, putting out his fag and lighting up another.

John entered the house and went and got a beer, he had more than one, probably about 5-10.

Sherlock shifted so sit upside down to get a better perspective, earning some curious glances, he just looked back at them in a weird way.

John emerged an hour later with a girl; he was holding her hand and kissing her.

Sherlock saw it and frowned a bit. As much as he encouraged John to go out and date and such, he wasn't much fond of it.

John brought the girl over to Sherlock, he was a bit tipsy and wouldn't stop touching the girl "Sherlock this is Molly!" he shouted not realising how loud he said it.

"That's nice...Why are you over here?" He questioned, a tad annoyed, with a scowl on his face. "And John don't shout"

"It's too loud in there" John said pulling Molly in and kissing her, he wasn't into her but she was drunk and he had a reputation to keep. "You should have a go in there Sherlock"

"What for?" He questioned, averting his gave from the two.

"To find someone!" John shouted again.

"I'm not interested in shagging anyone thank you very much." He stated with a snort.

"You don't have to shag them Sherlock" John rolled his eyes "It's not all about sex"

"I'm not interested in anyone in there in general."

"Come and have some fun" John pointed to the house and beckoned Sherlock to go with him.

"I would prefer not to, John." He shifted to sit up and shook his head.

John rolled his eyes at Sherlock and took Molly back to the house.

Sherlock watched him go and sighed; hating the frustration he was feeling right now. It wasn't rational and it wasn't helpful but it was there and wouldn't leave. He lit up another fag and smoked it.

Next time john came out of the house he could barely walk he was so wobbly. "Come on Sherlock lets go to the flat!" he shouted.

He got up, "You're pissed drunk John." He observed, wrapping an arm around John to help him get to the street and hailing a taxi for them.

"I'm not that bad, Sherlock I am not paraplegic" John slurred, he said swaying as they waited.

"Yes you are." He scoffed, helping John in and out of the cab once they arrived, careful to help him into the flat.

John shook his head as they went up John stumbled on the stairs. "I'm not Sherlock trust me".

Sherlock held onto him tightly until they were up, taking John to his room.

"Sherlock I don't need to come to bed" he muttered to himself.

"Yes you do. You'll pass out eventually anyways." He sighed, pushing John on the bed somewhat and leaning down to take off the other teen's shoes.


End file.
